Mama Cat
by SamuraiFlash344
Summary: His father left him to die in an alleyway in Gotham but before death can come to him he is saved by the thief Catwoman. Join Wally as he becomes the greatest male thief in Gotham and probably the world? This is the story of Wally West-Kyle aka Catboy, Selina Kyle's adopted son! {AU}
1. Prolouge

**Mama Cat**

_**{His father left him to die in an alleyway in Gotham but before death can come to him he is saved by the thief Catwoman. Join Wally as he becomes the greatest male thief in Gotham and probably the world? This is the story of Wally West-Kyle aka Catboy, Selina Kyle's adopted son!}**_

**There is to many Robin/Nightwing stories out there. I love Richard as much as the next dude but wow. But Wally is my favorite character so if I had the choice it would be Filled with Wally shit like Spitfire(you can never get enough), Flashspell(Not enough of it), ALOT of Barry, Iris, Wally(Father/Mother/Son) bonding, Dick, Roy and Wally bro ships, School, Villain AUs...you get the point.**

**So since they are apart of my top 10 favs here is...**

**Mama Cat**

•••

_ Prologue: _

_He lay there shaking on the cold ground, on the verge of passing out because of the blood loss. His father apparently thought he didn't need a punching bag anymore and drove from Blue Valley to Gotham just to get him out of his face._

_'Well it worked' The freckled coated 8 year old thought._

_He had no one to say goodbye to so he didn't talk. He had an Aunt that his father talked so fondly about before he lost his job. He never said a word about her after and the one time he asked his father dislocated his arm and he had to set it himself._

_The six year old was scared was an understatement. He was utterly terrified. He heard of some of the Villains in Gotham from the Radio in the basement of thei- Rudy's home when he got drunk and threw him in there, pissed off at the fact that his son was not as good as Teds kid from his old job. He heard of Two-Face, Joker and his weird partner in crime Harley Quinn, Penguin and Many more. At least Batman's around. Otherwise he would have probably be grateful for himself to bleed out._

_He couldn't really get a good look at the figure that somehow appeared in front of him but of what he could make out of it was that she was a female. He attempted to get up and run away but he fell back down, groaning in pain. The only words he murmured out was a silent 'help'. She heard it and kept her distance until the boy fell into unconsciousness._

_"I won't hurt you sweetie."_

_•••_

_When he woke up from his 'not so peaceful' nap, he himself on a soft brown couch, it looked raggity and had cat marks on it but other than that it felt nice and soft. After awhile he started to realize he should've been dead, his father beat him to a pulp and left him the alley, miles away from where the-, Rudy lives now. His "father" was pissed this time. He forgot to by Rudy a carton of cigarettes but the legal age to but tobacco was 18 and Wally was only 8, they wouldn't give it to him if he begged for it._

_'It was my fault anyway' the 8 year old sighed to himself but winced as he sucked in too much air._

_Then it hit him like a rock._

_He wasn't home, he wasn't in the alleyway his father 'dropped' him off at. He shot up like a bullet but yelped at the sudden pain that flooded through his body. His ribs must be cracked because he felt sawing noise inside his body. He looked to his left to see his fingers in gauze, Rudy doing most likely._

_Whoever who had put him here must've fixed his wounds and since he didn't know who it was, it scared him shitless._

_He lied back down and slowly crawled himself into a fetal position, fearing whoever had taken him here just healed him to break him again. Suddenly, the door opened, revealing a Raven haired woman in a skintight catsuit. Her cowl was flowing from her back because the cold air coming from the window was breezy. Her forest green eyes had concern and worry all over them, Wally didn't notice. He doesn't know the definition of those words anymore._

_She raise her leg to advance toward the boy but he flinched as soon as she did so. He was scared and so was she to some extent but not as much as the red head was. She spoke to him from a distance, hoping that'll be easier for him._

_"Erm... I'm Selina." She introduced herself to the Child, hoping he would do the same._

_"... w-w-Wally." His voice was scared and broken, Selina didn't know what to do. She couldn't drop him off at a hospital because they would ask about his injuries and even if they didn't and she leaves, it would be right. She had this magnetic attraction toward the boy and it made her want to keep him safe for as long as she **lives**._

_"Well," She looked at the boy, "How did you wind up in the alley?"_

_Wally looked unsure and frightened. He didn't know if he could trust her, plus the fact that his dad might come back for him. The look in the boys face told her everything and she already understood. He flinched whenever she moves without or with warning, his body was damaged and his clothes had hints of alcohol, you didn't have to be Bruce Wayne to figure it out._

_'Oops.' Selina spoke to herself mentally,'Batman'._

_"Wally, would you like some hot tea?" Selina asked the red head with a warming smile. He shook his head no but his eyes said otherwise. "Come on." She sang gently, "There's a nice hot cup with your name on it!"_

_Wally licked his lips at the thought and Selina giggle. He shook his head in an affirmative yes and she smiled and made her way to the kitchen._

_•••_

_It was a week later and it seemed everything was settling in nicely. Wally was still a bit scared and shy but he liked it here, he felt like she accepted him. She knew this and she was glad to make home feel welcomed. Wally's injuries are healing so it's easier to move around. He mentioned to himself that this place was more comfy and safe than his dads house, even though its a one bedroom apartment and she has been letting him sleep in her bed. She was better than his back stabbing mother as well._

_Selina felt he belonged here and not a orphanage so she decided to pop the question._

_"Wally?" He looked up to her from his spot on the couch. "How would you like to live here?"_

_Wally's face brightened and his eyes did the same. "Did you really have to ask?"_

_The response made her hug the boy gently, so he wouldn't get hurt._

_He is Wally West-Kyle and he is the son of Selina Kyle._


	2. Look out world! Catboy's here!

**Mama Cat 2 **

**Thanks for the Reviews, they make me want to update more and more! Please, if you have any suggestions just either leave a review or PM me.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Im hungry. Are you hungry?<strong> _

* * *

><p>The sound of guns being cocked backwards and helicopters were flooding the Gotham sky's as the duo went to their stopping point. The guards were 'discreetly' trying to use hand signals to interact with one another, it made the duo laugh. Well, it made him laugh; Selina merely smirked, covering her mouth with her hand.<p>

The sound of the laughter scared the guards. As they searched around for the noises he had to laugh again but Selina used her gloved hand to cover his mouth. He looked up at her, apologetically and she nodded towards him. He was just so happy, it was Wally's first day after all, Selina understood but they still had to be careful.

She told him to stay put as she scanned the area and Wally wasn't one for patience but he could wait if she wanted him to. She came back, not 5 minutes later and told him she took out half of the guards so he could have time to fight of the other 5. Wally groaned at this, he was cocky but Selina knew he wasn't stupid, so when push came to shove, he would've made the same move.

They noticed the 5 guards from the roof above them so they decided to crash the party! They both jumped on the glass so it broke and they crashed down. Catwoman went straight into a roll when she hit the ground but Wally decided to be fancy and do a backflip on the way down. They both stood up and Catwoman started backing up, making her way toward the priceless Gem she's been targeting for a while. She let a small smile as she did so.

"They're all yours, Catboy." She allowed.

He didn't need to be told twice. He flicked both of his wrists to reveal his sharp claws. His own Cat suit wasn't as tight as Selina's but it wasn't big either. His cowl was the same as his Mentors but more masculine, stray locks of his red hair sticking out, and he had his own specially made red goggles.

He started running, putting as much speed as he could and jumped on one of the guards shoulder, flipping them both and throwing him against another guard, knocking them both unconscious. 2 of the guards, thinking they can take him, dropped their weapons and charged at the boy. Wally ran toward them and dropped kicked both of them with each leg, sending them flying but not unconscious. He uppercutted one of them and grabbed his leg and threw him against the other. Thinking it was over, Wally stood victoriously, seemingly about the dance until he heard a gun cock behind him. He wasn't fast enough to react to the situation but he was saved. Selina's whip had caught the guy's gun before he could press the trigger. She whipped the gun back toward herself so she wouldn't have to worry about Wally getting shot. She whipped the guard's neck, pulling him toward her. She elbowed his face as soon as his face was in range. Nearly unconscious, the guard tried getting up but was stopped by Catwoman herself.

"Point a gun at him again and I'll claw your eyes out, _**got it**_?" She seemed calm but her voice said otherwise. Fear swept the man's face as her nodded and whimpered vigorously. "Good, Kitty." She dropped him to the ground and bashed his skull into the cold ground.

Catboy looked up at his mentor with a nervous smile. "I had him." He spoke confidently, regaining his composure and let a charming grin on his face.

Catwoman didn't buy it and sent out a stern glare at the boy. He sighed. Defeated, he slumped his shoulders. "Sorry."

Under the cowl, Selina's glare softened and she lightly ruffled his hair. He would get off easy; it is his first time after all.

"Next time be more careful. You always take the guns away first, then you attack. But for your first time, you did great kid." She smiled when his demeanor brightened and his negativity washed away. "Yes, Ma'am."

The duo both walked to the case where the precious Gem was located. Catwoman gently removed the glass and stole the valuable but not before Wally grabbing a souvenir of a guards glove on the way.

•••

The cold Gotham winds came rushing into the West-Kyle household ( or apartment hold? Ahhhaaaa?). Wally was training on the rooftop with Selina, improving his strength by cartwheeling from roof to roof. Wally calls it parkour but Selina calls it 'jumping from roof to survive'(they argued about this once. Selina won). He made every time except the last one, his foot slipped and he fell. Wally wasn't scared about it though, he was Catboy after all, just as he was about to move his body toward one of the windows of the many apartments in Gotham, Selina came to his rescue by catching him in midair and flipping them to another building. Wally looked agitated.

"I would've caught myself!"

Selina didn't even know that she saved him until he spoke up. Well, that's a lie but she didn't know why. She knew he could catch himself.

'That's odd.' She thought, mentally noting in her mind to ask herself that question again.

"Sorry, just thought you needed the help is all, sweetheart." She lied to the 10 year old. She didn't want him to be worried about her; he is the protective type of son anyway.

He gave her a side glance which indicated that he didn't believe her but he didn't pry. He didn't need to.

They made their way to their apartment and Wally went to bed after taking a lava hot shower. Selina had gotten a phone call after the boy had fallen asleep. She let a seductive smile creep onto her face when she read the caller ID.

"Why hello handsome."

"Selina." The gruff but with a hint of playfulness, voice on the other end spoke. She loved that voice so much; she couldn't wait till he could speak more.

"Hmmmm?" She hummed into the line, smiling brightly.

"Would you like to go out to dinner?" His voice was lighter now and he let out a surprising chuckle as he did so. Selina's eyes squinted in surprise, Bruce surprises her every day

Her eyes darted toward Wally the moment he mentioned dinner. She didn't want him to be alone, not because she didn't trust him because she trust him with her life (He became her partner after all) but the fact that he has nightmares on a daily bases so if she left and he woke up and had a panic attack, he would feel betrayed, she wouldn't be able to live with herself anymore and he might die. The thought sent shivers down her spine. She felt one of her many cats (her favorite actually), Isis, rub against her leg. She petted the feline and an idea came to her.

"How about you come here?" She purred a question. She thought it would be better for herself and Wally if she stayed here. She wouldn't have to worry about Wally being alone plus she wouldn't have to handle the hassle of going out and being caught by the cops. But Bruce would hide her if it ever came down to it, 'The Big, Bad Batman' had a soft spot for her and she knew it.

There was silence on the other end and Selina thought he hung up, until he grunted. "I'll be there in an hour."

The phone hung up and Selina rushed to her closet to find something nice to wear. She noticed her boy sleeping peacefully in bed which made her smile lovingly. She kissed the top of his head and she took off to her closet!

•••

Selina made simple spaghetti for her date with Bruce. Wally was still calmly asleep and she wanted it to stay that way, not that she would ignore him when Bruce is here (because Wally comes first for now on), it's that she fears for his own safety when he's asleep. Its a good thing its a one bedroom apartment; she can watch over him and keep him safe all night.

Bruce seemed to like the meal because he was devouring it, maybe because his duties as the Bat has made him unaware of his hunger. Selina's sure that Alfred's been pestering him about it and she hopes he does it more.

"Hungry?" She whispered to him, keeping her eyes squinted. Bruce raised his fork so its in her view and he slowly inserted it into his mouth, which made her giggle.

"I must say before this goes any further," Bruce began, setting his fork down on the plate. "Wally has been in your care for 2 years now?" He asked looking her dead in the eye.

She nodded.

"He should be in school, he's 10 not 18."

Selina sighed, she knew this question was going to pop up sooner or later. She had mentally argued about this the month he stayed with her. She does want him to go to school but she doesn't know where to start. If the cops come to his school and hear the last name, _'Kyle'_, they'll be after him within the second.

Bruce, sensing the question already..."Your files are clean Selina. As long as you do a heist and don't get caught but I suggest you don't steal anyways."

Selina sighed and rubbed her hands through her hair. "I don't know Bruce, I-..." She trailed off upon hearing whimpering come from the room. Bruce heard it too and he darted up, paranoia clouding his mind as he pulled out a batarang from his hidden utility belt. Selina shook her head at him, basically telling him its a problem she can take care of, not the kind he's thinking of. She walked into the room and immediately noticed he was curled up in a fetal position. His face was dripping with tears and his hair was hanging down, dull looking and it made Selina depressed.

She gently shook him awake, slowing rocking him back and fourth. He woke up startled at first but he soon calmed down when he noticed it was Selina. She asked if he was okay and he gave a nod. She scooted closer to him and gave him a motherly hug he so desperately needed, he hugged back, of course, just glad that he's safe and not near that evil tyrant anymore.

When they broke apart, Wally spotted the dashingly bright red dress Selina was wearing. He gave her a questioning glance and she went bright red.

"Selina, what are you wearing and why?"

She tried thinking of something on spot but that wouldn't work, considering the first thing she thought of was cops.

"I-I'm just trying it on. Making sure it fits right."

Wally knew something was up but was too tired to think of it any further.

He shrugged."Okay, well I'm tired, night Selina." He lied back down and started making his way to drift off. Selina kissed the top of his head again. "Night, sweetheart."

She walked back into the kitchen with a slight frown. She could tell Wally knew something was going on, but he will find out when she's ready. Bruce appeared in front of her with his own frown plastered on his face.

"You still haven't told him?"

"No, I will when **I'm** ready." That wasn't a lie, whatsoever. She didn't know if he could take it. Wally's the protective type, he will fight for her and that's good and bad on her part.

But when she is ready, it'll take awhile to calm him down.

* * *

><p><em>Wallace slept under his bed one night. (Pretty bold statement eh?) Most kids sleep on their beds and sleep on it, what made him so different? Besides the fact that your hiding from your violent dad, of course. That just doesn't count.<em>

_The pain he was feeling in his ribs was killing him. But "Be a FUCKING MAN!" He learned that from his dad; AFTER he stomped him out._

_He doesn't know what to do, this is new. He's scared he might come upstairs to put the wrath on him once more. He questioned himself why his mother isn't here to protect him, he came to the conclusion that she didn't care either. He felt a couple of rattles come from the door and he braced himself. After a few more violent shakes and he kicked the door down. Wally layer there with a horrified expression._

_He wished his mother would come back now. _

* * *

><p><strong><em>Annnnnnnnd <em>scene! Please drop a review and if you have any suggestions, Ill do my best to fit it in!**


	3. Bruce's Mind

**At the end of every chapter there will be a flashback of Wally's life before he became Catboy. Sorry if I didn't mention it before.**

**I will have a poll up for who Wally's love interest should be; it'll be YJ characters, Teen Titans characters or JL characters. (No Slash.) It'll be in my profile! **

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Being worried is just a mother thing, you'll never understand." <strong>_

* * *

><p>•••<p>

Batman growled, looking at the Arkham Asylum sign in anger as he exited. Just like always, Joker escaped (with Harley's help) and killed multiple inmates. Dead shot and Captain Boomerang managed to but not without fighting. Though they didn't have time to because The Bat was coming their way and they both gtfoed.

Ivy managed to escape wither her "babies" and Zasz was nowhere in sight, much to Batman's chagrin.

He couldn't deal with all this tonight; after all he has a new ward, Dick, to worry about now. He begins to wonder why he expressed this random act of kindness toward an orphan boy whose parents were both murdered by a criminal.

_'Oh'_

It's a stupid question he thinks but deep down he knows it's not. They are similar in several ways and to top it off, they both have raven hair and blue eyes, making the media think they are related. Bruce Wayne set them straight though.

He decided to go to the Bat-Cave, hoping to find evidence he had missed at Arkham. He contacted Alfred using his communicator and he sent the Bat-Mobile to him and he headed home.

He was tired. He was tired of Joker. He was tired of Harley. He was tired of Scarecrow, Dent, Croc, Cobblepot, the corrupted cops, the corrupted cops chasing him thinking he's a vigilante. He was definitely not-tired of Alfred and Selina though and now Dick.

_'Speaking of Selina.'_

She has this kid, Wally West-Kyle. A red head, green eyed boy with freckles everywhere. His father, Rudy West, is not wanted for any charges and his mother is nowhere in sight. Age: 10. Height: "5'2.5". Weight: 50.5, severely underweight.

They had a talk. Wally needed to be in school and he knew, she knew, she knew that. He considered asking her if he could enroll him in Gotham academy but she isn't sure she wants him going. Besides, why** would** a Cat be locked in a school with dogs? He is Catboy after all. Bruce groaned.

_That's the other thing._

Wally is now Catboy, the new sidekick for Catwoman and they make a great dynamic. They are flirts, make puns and use acrobatics for their fight skills. But that doesn't mean Wally should be Catboy, he's only a kid. An abused kid at that! If he ever gets hit, it could trigger a flashback and put him in even more danger. When they spoke about it, Bruce could tell Selina held hesitation when Wally asked. He wonders why she would let him. Then his detective skills kicked in and he see's potential in the boy. But that still doesn't mean he should.

The one thing he can't say is that she is a terrible mother.

She is a fantastic mother! She treats her _'kitten'_ with love and care which is strange because she never had a mother to train her to become a mother but motherhood is hard to understand and Bruce knows that.

_No he doesn't._

Bruce thinks he's a good father to Dick but Alfred says he could use 'practice'. Ever since Dick had found out that he was Batman he had been pestering him nonstop to be his sidekick. He couldn't take it no more and said he'll go into training. It's been about a year since then and Dick thinks he's ready to go on the field but Bruce is a bit hesitant on the idea. On one side he is just a child but on the other side, he's a child with potential like Wally.

He drove into the Bat-Caves entrance and parked it on the rotating platform, located in the center of the Cave. He absently nodded to Alfred when he greeted him and made his way up the stairs to check on his ward. It is 4 am and Dick is in the gym, working on his flips and balance. Bruce thinks he should tell him to go to bed but he's not going to do that. He shows dedication by taking his own sleeping time to work out and practice. That's all he needed to know for Dick to become Robin, the Wonder Boy-err-Boy of Wonder! Err.

_Something in those lines._

Bruce smiled and walked away, going back down to the Cave to analyze the security tapes at Arkham.

•••

Selina rolled her eyes fondly at the out raged boy. He didn't take the news for school well, as she can see because his face is as red as blood. He yells about how the teachers ignore the student, how many jerks are there, the enemies he'll make and Selina knew that his past was like that. She hardly went to school because she ran away all the time from the orphanage. She was surprised when she actually had gotten her Diploma; dumbstruck is the word that needed to be used.

She didn't Wally to be like that though. He is a smart boy-she thinks that's the reason he doesn't have to go- but she knew deep down that's wrong.

She waited till the end of his rant to tell him to suit up, which his face of anger switched to joy! He quickly suited up and they hopped out their window, ready to face Gotham with whatever they got.

Selina remembered something on the news about Arkham inmates escaping, since she was paranoid parent, she made Wally stay within 5ft of her and he thought she was treating him like a baby, which was completely inappropriate to her. He is her baby. They were on top of the Gotham Merchants Bank when they heard a gun being cocked.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Cat-Bitch!"

* * *

><p><strong>sorry for not updating the past week. Its just that studying for finals isn't the most fastest thing to do out there,...if that makes sense. hahahaha.. I tend to make my own sentences and they sound . Finals end Friday though and after that is out break so ill be on a binge then. :)<strong>


	4. All about Wally

**Mama Cat 4**

**You know guys, I don't know if I should give Wally super speed. On one side I want him to be a Bad ass, areolist, fighting machine WITH super speed but on the other I just want him to be a bad ass areolist, fighting machine. I don't know. Tell me which one you would rather have in the reviews! That will determine that!**

**Also don't forget the poll about Wally's love interest!**

**The choices are:**

**Zatanna Zatara**

**Artemis Crock**

**Barbra Gordon**

**Donna Troy**

**Thanks for the reviews by the way and if you do have any ideas feel free to leave them in the reviews as well!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thievery is a dangerous job. <em>  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Wally swerved around in front of his mother, defensively, letting a small growl slip from his lips. He was somewhat surprised when he heard the aggregated voice yell, and even more surprised when he seen half of his face missing. Selina grabbed his shoulders and pulled him to her back, obviously not wanting Wally getting in the crossfire of whatever's going to happen.<p>

His face was half missing- his eye popping out extremely on the burnt side. His suit was white on the un-burnt side and the one that was, was black- same with the pants and shoes. He flipped a quarter in one hand and a gun in the other. It was almost as if he had Two-Faces. Wally's eyes widened.

'Oh fu-'

"Hey Harv! Haven't seen you in a while!" She forced a playful smile on her lips while keeping her hand on Wally's chest; if needed to push him back into safety.

"Can It, WITCH! You owe me 20 grand!" His voice was fierce and angered but Selina didn't back down. Actually, she was smiling a real smile. Wally wasn't though. His hands were balled in a tight fist and his eyes closed shut, strongly. He hated the fact that Dent had the nerve to call her out of her name, err; persona had made his blood boil.

"Shut your Fricken mouth!" Wally evaded Selina's hand moved to her front, so he can let the hell rain on the half man. His eyes widened and he glared at the boy.

"Who's the kid?" He asked quite harshly. Selina let fear settle in her eyes but quickly removed it. She didn't need Two-Face using him as an advantage but she did pull him back so he was behind her, once again.

"He's none of your business!" She spat at him, causing a slight flinch. "Now can we hurry this up now? You're on your way to Arkham and I need to hit up the Jewelry store on 24th street." She went for her whip but stopped when Dent raised his gun.

"Like hell you are! I want MY money!" He continued with a rant that Selina thought would later turn into a lecture.

Wally honestly didn't know what to do. He knows everything about the man, thanks to Selina. Hell, he even knows the identity of most heroes, thanks to her again. He didn't know where she got this information but he never questioned it; he made an oath not to tell others about their identities but he has no one to tell them to. Even if he did, he wouldn't. He would never go against whatever she says.

He heard the gun cock and tensed. He looked around, looking for a projectile that he could throw and distract the mad man but to no avail. He opted out jumping off the roof with her because they don't have the power of flight and even if they tried the outcome would be the same as it is now; get shot or crush every single bone in your body. He wouldn't take neither but if he had to; he'll rather get shot any day over splatting to the ground.

His rant continued but his eyes stayed trained on the Cat, never leaving her sight as if he was a Cat with eyes on a laser pointer. He ended it off with something about a picture- a priceless picture. Wally didn't know. He was only trying to find a way for them to escape. Dent smiled fiendishly, trying his best to look through Catwoman to get a look at Catboy so he could let out even more fiendish context.

"Say goodbye to your Mama Cat, kid." He said calmly, moving closer so he could put the gun to her head. Selina, not reacting at all, looked like she knew something he didn't and it scared him but he didn't show it. Well, he tried his best not to show it. She smirked at his 'hidden' fear and let out a sigh.

"I'll see you around Harv!" She back flipped out of range while still holding onto Wally (She has an impressive amount of strength. In the comics, she could lift twice her body weight!). Two-Face stood startled at first but immediately gained back his composure. He lightly pressed the trigger, hopping to shoot the Cats but couldn't because he noticed a Batarang come flying to his face- No two! They collided with his skull and he was flown backwards, in the process almost making him lose consciousness. His back hit the wall with great force, halfway breaking it. He soon realized that he was losing consciousness, slowly but surely and didn't waste any time trying to take someone out before he does; he's not going to leave without seeing blood. Anyone's but his.

He whipped his gun out and trained it on Batman, who was currently helping Catwoman up, who stared at him with squinted eyes; Harvey guessed if he didn't shoot to kill he's going to be in a lot of pain later. He's kind of in a lot of pain now to be honest about it. He pulled the trigger but another Batarang shot towards him. Instead of clocking him in the face, the Rang (?) inserted itself in the muzzle of the weapon and it blew up in his hand, causing a rather high pitched scream. He glared at the Bat, thinking it was his doing but noticed he was standing still watching him still, with Catwoman and her kid behind him. He looked around quizzically searching for the source of the weapon and noticed a boy, around the age of 8 or 9 with a black cape, thick red shirt with an "R" in the corner of it. His green pants were pretty high up revealing his thighs as well.

Dent let out a strangled groan as he looked at the boy, holding his damaged hand in his good hand.

"W-who are you?'

He let a smile creep on his face as he looked at the criminal. He grabbed his collar of his suit as his smile had gotten wider.

"I'm, Robin." As he said the words Harvey growled. Robin clocked him in his face, finally making him go to dreamland.

They stood with dramatic silence. That was like an action movie line and it was pretty cool to him. Selina looked at Bruce with a questioning glance, which he answered with a shrug. Robin turned toward them with a sheepish smile.

"Was that good?" He asked. Batman nodded his head and Robin brightened.

"Good? That was so COOL!" Wally stepped away from Selina to get in Robins line of sight. He was taken aback from the sudden outburst and how he had just appeared out of nowhere. He realized that Catboy was in front of him and his training kicked in.

"Wally West-Kyle aka Catboy." Dick stood straight tall while reciting his I.D like a poem. Selina sent her a look that asked -"You told him?" but Bruce just shrugged. Wally stood also a bit taken aback but chuckled as he mocked Robin's stance.

"Dick Grayson aka Robin." He giggled. Dick stood amazed. He wasn't even Robin for an hour before someone figured it out. Bruce sent Selina a look that asked- "You told him?" but Selina shrugged as well with a smirk. Bruce rolled his eyes at her games.

Everyone stood silent for a while before Wally groaned in boredom. He seen and heard Dick from the corner of his eyes, covering his mouth trying to suppress a giggle but to no avail.

"Wally huh? Nice name." He couldn't hold it so he let all the giggles out while Wally looked at him with a minor glare but regained his composure and retaliated with his own joke.

"Right back'acha, Dick." He could help but let out his own cluster of giggles when he glared at him. They both eventually stopped and looked each other in the eyes and starting giggling again. Bruce and Selina sighed. Now that their friends it'll be hell to pay.

As they were laughing and after hanging Two-Face of a ledge for the police to get him, Bruce dragged Selina to the other end of the rooftop so they could talk in private or without being interrupted by loud giggles. Selina purred and playfully put her hands on his Kevlar covered chest.

"Hey handsome, our kids are here!" Bruce let a genuine smile on her face as she did so. He pulled her in so his lips were centimeters from hers. "We need to talk. Come to the manor tomorrow." He whispered in her mouth. She leaned in closer. "I like the sound of that." She said seductively. They locked lips with each other, both hoping that their adoptive children would not see them, especially Selina. If Wally had seen them he would've gone all 'Over protective baby cat' on him. Luck, thankfully, was on their side though because he was still laughing with his newly turned friend.

They were going to be a handful.

* * *

><p>"Where did we even get this at?" Wally asked Selina as she was buttoning up is suit. He looked professional; for a 10 year old at least with white collared shirt and a blue tie. His hair was slicked back which he didn't like at all. His black dress pants were too big for him but his shoes fit right. Uncomfortable, but right.<p>

"Gotham Suit Outlet." She answered while straightening out his tie. He should've known. It's the best place to buy any suits in Gotham but it was also hard to rob but to Catwoman, everything is easy to rob.

"And why do I need to wear a cruddy suit?"

Selina glared at him and Wally gave her a nervous smile. She rolled her eyes at him.

"Because, we want to look good for Mr. Wayne."

"You mean you want to look good for Mr. Wayne." Wally mumbled under his breath but his Mother heard and glared again. Wally gave another smile.

Selina was wearing a black dress with a pair of black high heels. (I am bad at describing dresses.)

"Alfred will be here any minu-"As if he had heard his name, they heard the limo of Bruce Wayne's honk. Wally groaned and proceeded to hop out of the window like they usually do but Selina told him she didn't want his suit getting dirty so she insisted they actually use the door. Wally was annoyed by the sudden turn of events.

They greeted Alfred inside and made small talk. Well, Selina made small talk. Wally just sat there in the car, amazed of how long the vehicle actually is.

* * *

><p>The manor was…big, in Wally's words. It looked comfortable but the size of the place made that thought feel uneasy to him. He liked the fact that the T.V was huge and the fact they have a basketball court outside, as well as a full blown gym and a huge kitchen.<p>

He wasn't scared of Bruce Wayne and that isn't a lie. He's scared of what he knows about him. He's scared of the blackmail he could use against him. He doesn't want anything bad to happen because Wayne has ahold of this information. In the deepest pit in his stomach though, he feels that he could trust him with his life. So he doesn't lose the feeling that's deep inside, he tries to embrace it, to show that he wants to show Bruce. He's not even sure Wayne even knows what feelings he has about the man but he can say that they aren't good or bad.

He knows that Bruce and Selina have this_ 'thing'_ and to be honest about it…he doesn't like it.

He knows that he isn't in charge of Selina's life, it's actually the opposite but he doesn't want to risk her romantic life for her life in general. In other words, He doesn't want Selina to be hurt, heart broken or even sad. Ever.

His thoughts were interrupted though by the sudden basketball to the back of the head though and he realized he should've been on alert. He had seen Dick looking around at him like nothing had happened and smiled.

Something told him that they are going to be best friends forever.

"Selina you're putting yourself and Wally's life at risk at risk." Bruce told her, obviously concerned. She knew and understood what she's doing. She's not proud of it but this is her life now and now she had just drug Wally in this life as well. She mentally face palmed.

"Look, Dent came to me asking for money and I didn't give him any. You and Dick stopped him and now he's back in Arkham, nothing to worry about." She said calmly, playing with her hair.

"This just isn't about Dent Selina!" Bruce spat out making Selina focus on him now. She squinted her eyes at the outburst but remained steady. She could comprehend anything from him. "It's about everything! The 'stealing from top of my wanted list criminals'?! You even stole a necklace from killer croc last month! Now he's after your head!" He looked at her with piercing eyes.

The dark haired beauty sighed. "Look if I could, I would stop but I can't! I just can't worry about myself anymore! I have Wally now and that's never going to change! I don't have any credentials to be anything that will help feed the both of us!" Selina wasn't mad. No not at all. She was just a bit pissed at him for not understanding but it couldn't be his fault.

Bruce had an amazing idea and Selina could practically see the light bulb go above his head.

"Why don't you be an Intern for Wayne enterprises?"

The question caught her off guard. It was a question he had been thinking about for some time now, she could tell but the question was; why? Why would he offer her a job to keep her and Wally off the streets, robbing Super Criminals?

"Because. I love you." Bruce answered her internal question with a whisper. Selina looked at him with happy eyes and she proceeded to nod her head.

"I'll take it!"

Anything for_** my** _boy.

* * *

><p><em>Wally took each blow like a champ. He stood completely still as Rudy put the hurt on him and even had enough courage to throw some taunts back, enraging his even more than he usually is in his drunken state.<em>

_He finally sent a powerful kick, sending him tumbling into a wall and even leaving a dent in it. Wally screamed in agony as he felt his ribs crack and his father only seemed to turn him screaming into fuel as he yelled with him. He grabbed Wally by the hem of his shirt and proceeded to beat the living hell out of him. He eventually went out cold but his dad didn't stop. He took of his belt and started beating him with the metal part._

_He finished, finally and when Rudy went into his own unconscious state, Wally woke up with tears in his eyes._

_'help me.'_


End file.
